1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for manufacturing high strength abrasive products and a mold used for the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, processes have been well known in which a molten abrasive composition is poured into a shallow iron dish or into a mold, and is then rapidly cooled to be frozen obtaining a high strength abrasive product thereby. For example, those methods are used for an improvement in a process for manufacturing fused regular Al.sub.2 O.sub.3 abrasive grains.
Some of the other prior arts processes are as follows. Japanese Public Disclosure No. 29982/72 discloses a process comprising filling iron balls, etc., unreacted with a molten abrasive composition in case iron mold, pouring a molten abrasive composition into said mold, and subjecting it to rapid cooling. In the process of Japanese Public Disclosure No. 73893/73, an abrasive composition is poured into spaces formed by a plurality of metallic plates disposed in parallel to each other, and then subjecting to rapid cooling.
However, in proportion to the increase in the importance of heavy duty grinding operation during the recent years, the demand for high strength abrasive grains is increasing.